I missed you
by Roronoa-Zoro-lover-chan
Summary: Ace finds out that his life time friend is a Whitebeard pirate and joins their crew. But since they have been apart from each other will a new feeling bloom in between the two friends? Read to find out. AcexOC fluff/lemon
1. I missed you chapter 1

_Very first fluff/ lemon story...do't like don/t read biatches XD jkk this is for my sis Kairi-Ichimaru15 she owns hana, We don't own Onepiece and all its characters and storyline. I am just making her a lil story. DEAL WITH IT_

**_I missed you.. chapter 1_**

"Hana!? Is that really you!?" A man with raven clolored hair and onyx colored eyes named Ace said to a woman with red hair in a maidens fox tail style hair do named Hana. Hana nodded with a bright smile. "Yep, its me Ace!" She said happily and glomped Ace. Ace hugged her tightly when she glomped him. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear. Hana smiled and hugged him back just as tight. "I missed you too Firefly." she whispered back. Ace let her go and looked at her. "Your... a Whitebeard pirate?" He asked. Hana nodded. "Yeah I am! Are you joining too?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Ace nodded. "Yeah, I am just now actually." He said tilting his hat upwards abit. Hana giggled. "Good! Now we won't be separated again!" Hana replied with a grin and in one swift move she was wearing Ace's hat. Ace nodded then stared at her with a grin. "Not a bad look for you Hana." He said as Hana blushed. "T-Thank you..." Hana mumbled slightly and tapped her index fingers together nervously. Ace nodded. "Your welcome, but can I have my hat back now?" He asked pointing at his hat. Hana thought about it. "Hmmmm...only for a small price." She said. Ace raised a brow. "Kiss me." Hana stated. Ace smiled and leaned towards her to kiss her but stopped when Hana giggled. "I didn't mean for you to actually try to kiss me Ace." She said putting his hat back on his head. Ace blinked a few times then blushed. Hana giggled and poked her cheek. "But you can kiss me later." She said. Ace smiled. "Alright. How about when we dock?" Ace asked. Hana nodded. "Ok."

-After they dock-

Ace looked around to see if Hana was near by. He sighed when he didn't see er. "Damn...Shes probably not here yet.." Ace mumbled. Hana poped out from behind him. "Looking for muah?" Hana asked poking her cheek as Ace jumped abit startled."What the- Oh hey Hana!" Ace said laughing nervously. "Please don't do that.." Hana tilted her head. "Awww but why Firefly?" She asked with a cute pout face. "Because you nearly scared the crap outta me." Ace replied. "I'm sorry I scared you..." Hana said. Ace sighed and patted her head. "Its alright." Ace said. "Sooooo, you were looking for me Firefly?" Hana asked.

_**Yo be continueT**_


	2. I missed you chapter 2

_**I missed you... ch2**_

"Where you looking for me Firefly?" Hana asked poking her cheek. Ace nodded. "Yeah, I was looking for you. I have something to show you." Ace said grabbing her hand and looking around making sure no one will follow them. Hana blushed slightly as Ace dragged her through some trees and to a field full of flowers and had a beautiful view of the ocean. Ace turned to look at Hana and smiled to see her staring in awe at their location."I remember you saying that yout favorite things were the ocean and flowers, so I found a little area for us." Ace said dragging her to sit beside him by a Willow tree that stood proudly near the edge of the cliff."Yeah I did say that huh?" Hana asked as a rosey red blush spread across her face like fire."Yeah, we also sweared something when we got older.." Ace said blushing a bit. Hana smiled. "I remember that...we were 10..." Hana said leaning against his chest. Ace blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Its...also why I dragged you here...Hana.." Ace said looking at the ocean. Hana's blush turned redder than her hair and looked at Ace surprised.

* * *

Warning: Slight Fluff scene!

Ace looked at her a nd leaned close to her and planted his lips onto hers unexpectedly. Hana stared wide eyed before kissing him back. Ace pulled her closer to him and brushed his tonge across her bottom lip begging for an entrance. Hana parted her lips so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She brushed her tongue against his and moaned softly in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aceused his tongue to explore her mouth and sucked on her lip every now-and-then as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hana moaned in the kiss again as she moved a hand to his raven blck hair and twirled a few pieces around her finger. Ace moved one of his hands to the back of her head and pushed on it lightly to deepen then kiss. Hana moaned slightly in the kiss as she moved her other hand to his chest which caused Ace to shudder at her touch. Ace moaned slightly and moved his other hand that was around her waist upwards, tracing little shapes on her sides. Hana moaned in the kiss and shuddered at his touch. Ace slowly broke the kiss and looked at Hana for a second then blushed like crazy. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't know what came over m-me." Ace stuttered. Hana also blushed like crazy but smiled at him. "Its okay Ace, that was our second kiss..." Hana said laying on his chest once again. Ace nodded and pulled her abit closer. "Yes, it was..." He said then leaned closer to her. "I missed you.." e whispered kissing her forehead. Hana smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I missed you too Firefly." She whispered back. "Hana? Ace asked. "Yeah Firefly?" Hana replied. "Will...will you come back here...at midnight?" Ace asked blushing. Hana smiled. "Yeah, I will as long as you will be here to." Ace smiled back. "I will be here..."

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Rest of the story in next chappy**_


End file.
